onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamikaze/Relationships
Relationships Bang Out of every hero in the Hero Association, Atomic Samurai only acknowledges and holds a deep respect for Bang. He once stated to Saitama that he only acknowledges the strong, which could be a reason for Atomic Samurai's respect for Bang, who is ranked one rank higher than Atomic Samurai. His relationship with Bang is friendly, with a tad bit of rivalry between them, though this mild rivalry appears to be one-sided (Bang doesn't view Atomic Samurai as a rival). He also displayed concern for Bang when he was struck by Melzargard. Both heroes would go out fishing together and have a talk about how despite that they've aged, they're still sharper and stronger as ever. Iaian Iaian is Atomic Samurai's best student and junior hero to his master. As a master, Atomic Samurai tries to maintain his image as a role model to his students, wanting Iaian to have faith in him and his abilities. He also looks out for Iaian's well-being. He made sure that Iaian was alright during the Alien Invasion, encouraged him to not give up as a swordsman after losing his arm, and helped him run from the collapsing spaceship. Atomic Samurai also appears to treat Iaian casually, calling him by his nickname, 'Iai'. Iaian holds respect for his master and also looks out for his well-being. He takes pride in being Atomic Samurai's number one student, wanting to make his master proud by going after Garou by himself. Despite his admiration for his master, he gets annoyed at his master's habit of not listening to him. Saitama Due to his pride for only acknowledging the strong based on current appearance and reputation, Atomic Samurai doesn't treat Saitama with the proper mannerisms or respect, due to not knowing his enormous strength. Council of Swordmasters Atomic Samurai holds deep respect for his fellow swordmasters. Haragiri When Haragiri revealed his malicious intentions to the meeting and revealed his true intentions as a monster to his other swordsmasters, he betrayed and threaten them to join him for power. Drunk with power he boasted on how he was stronger than all of them combine. Atomic Samurai saw how far he fallen for his pursuit of his swordsmanship didn't hesitate to kill him. Sweet Mask Despite him being the reason his top disciples aren't in S-Class, Atomic Samurai thinks Sweet Mask is just a pompous blowhard, but acknowledges his strength after seeing him fight Black Sperm. King Kamikaze holds respect for King. However, he is not above challenging King to test his own strength. At the same time, he wants to know King's fighting style, since he never witnessed King fight any monsters. However, he is also easily swayed by King's bluffing. In the end, he eventually makes a fool out of himself by assuming King's cowardice and lack of power as extreme power that can surpass him by concluding that King can cut an object at the cellular level, despite the fact King cannot even pull the katana out of the sheath to cut a simple apple. Category:Character Relationships